Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality (VR) and augmented-reality (AR) systems, have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional VR systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only a virtual environment. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional AR systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually presenting virtual objects that are placed in or that interact with the real world.
As used herein, VR and AR systems are described and referenced interchangeably. Unless stated otherwise, the descriptions herein apply equally to all types of mixed-reality systems, which (as detailed above) include AR systems, VR systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying virtual objects.
Some of the disclosed mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., the HMD, a handheld device, etc.). The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information in whatever environment the user is in, be it a VR environment, an AR environment, or any other type of environment. Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how mixed-reality systems render objects. However, the process of immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges, difficulties, and costs, particularly with regard to accurately perceiving the surrounding environment and then sharing the perceived information with the user.
For instance, traditional techniques for reconstructing geometric surfaces include obtaining multiple images of an environment and then building depth maps using those images. The information in the depth maps is then fused together to generate a coherent three-dimensional (3D) depth mesh (or simply “depth mesh” or “3D mesh”) that represents at least some of the geometric surfaces included within the environment.
While the above techniques work well for static environments, significant problems arise when objects are moving while the images are being formed. As an example, consider a scenario where a person is moving in a room. Because of the movements, each image will show the person at a different position and/or location in the room. Consequently, the depth maps will portray varying or non-uniform depths for the person. Because the overall 3D mesh is built by fusing together these depth maps, the 3D mesh will unfortunately include blurring effects (e.g., ghosting) for the person. That said, some techniques have been developed in an effort to resolve these problems. For instance, there is a technique referred to as a “clean up later” approach in which the processes described above are followed, thereby resulting in ghosting effects for any moving objects. As the name suggests, however, the clean up later approach causes different “post-processing” operations to be performed in an attempt to clean up or erase the ghosting effects from the 3D mesh.
While some techniques (e.g., the clean up later approach) have been developed in an effort to improve the quality of the 3D mesh, these techniques are (1) inefficient, (2) deficient, and (3) based on a false assumption. To illustrate, traditional techniques are (1) inefficient because post-processing operations are very resource intensive, (2) deficient because erasing content from the 3D mesh almost always lead to inaccuracies, and (3) based on a false assumption because they assume that perfectly accurate depth images are available. In real practice, however, perfectly accurate depth images are rarely, if ever, obtained. Accordingly, there is a significant need to improve how geometric surfaces are reconstructed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.